


No Big Deal

by Silence_burns



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Investigations, Lux - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: Imagine being a student and getting a job at LUX for a bit of money and Lucifer taking an interest in you and then taking you with him when he goes around with Chloe.





	1. Chapter 1

First, you went blind. Then came the deafness. Only after walking (or rather stumbling) down the stairs, you somewhat got used to the atmosphere in Lux. It wasn’t your dream workspace, but you had to at least try.

Making your way to the bar, you had to push the partying people away and watch out for their drinks, because they certainly weren’t doing that. The last thing you needed was for their carelessness to ruin your best shirt. You took a deep breath, doing your best to ignore the thick smell of alcohol and smoke and moved to the bartender.

“Excuse me, is the job offer still open?” You shouted over the music.

“No,” the Latin man smiled widely, eyeing you openly. “But I know a few places that will welcome you warmly tonight.”

“I. Want. The job,” you stated slowly, leaning towards him.

“Find your way out,” he turned around, fixing some drinks.

With anger raising in your gut, you took one of them, moving to pour it out on him, when a hand stopped you.

“That would be a painful waste of drink,” Lucifer stated. “Although watching it would surely prove interesting.”

And there he was, the man everyone talked about lately, shining among the crowd. Finally. You took a deep breath.

“Alright, so. I’m a student and I desperately need money. I’ve been a bartender my whole highschool life and I am good at it. I know all the fancy drinks, I don’t care if you add something to them, I-.”

Lucifer stopped you, looking surprised. “Does this list have an ending somewhere?”

“Right after you hire me.”

“And why would I do that?” he sent you a charming smile.

“You need a bartender. I need the money. Really need the money.”

His gaze lingered on you for a moment too long for your liking. Even without it, you knew you didn’t fit into the diamonds and luxury of Lux. It wasn’t a place you’d chose willingly, but it was the only one looking for an employee in this part of Los Angeles.

The reputation was quite good too, especially when it came to the money. For that moment, it was all you cared about.

You held your chin high, waiting for his answer. Lucifer seemed quite amused, and he had every right to be. You thanked the dim lighting for hiding your growing embarrassment.

Just when you started to wonder if he was going to say anything at all, he laughed and gestured for you to get behind the bar. “Let’s see what you can do. The night is all yours.”

“YES!”

You quickly got a hold on yourself, but your happiness was hard to contain. The bartender you’ve spoken to earlier gave you a frown, but didn’t bother you anymore, especially when his boss was watching. Lucifer winked at you before grabbing a drink you’ve almost poured on the guy and vanished between the dancing, barely clothed bodies.

The rest of the night was a colorful blur. You had no time to sit around, and you were really grateful for the experience you had from your previous jobs. By the end of your shift, when the people started to leave and it got quieter, you were drained and exhausted, but still happy.

You did a good job, and no one could tell you otherwise. With a big smile on your face, you’ve faced Lucifer when he sat on a stool at the bar again. He didn’t seem tired at all, which was surprising since you’ve seen very clearly the way he partied through the night.

“You seem proud of yourself,” he’s noticed. You fixed him a drink.

“I am.”

“Was it worth it? You know, the all-demanding voyage here?”

“You tell me.”

He reached into his pocket, getting some money. “I like people like you. Talk to Maze tomorrow, I have no idea who she hires and when the shifts are.”

You looked at the pile of banknotes in front of you. “This… is way too much.”

“Why? You deserve it. Your work was quite extraordinary.”

“Maybe, but not that much,” you shook your head, not taking it.

Lucifer didn’t seem to understand. He pushed the money to you with a frown.

“Last time I checked, you seemed to talk my ears off about how much you need it.”

“I would feel bad for taking that much.I really don’t want that. Just pay me as the others and it’ll be good.”

“Oh, so you’re also one of the goody-two-shoes now? How adorable,” he sighed with a smirk, taking the half of a pile back.

‘Adorable’ was the last thing you wanted to hear from him, but at least you made him change his mind. Again. Should you feel guilty for that too?

Before you started thinking any deeper about it, a blonde woman walked down the stairs on the left, heading straight to Lucifer.

“We have to go,” she quickly told him, giving you a single look. “Problems at one of the unis.”

Lucifer looked as if he just received a gift. “Is it, by chance, the one this adorable creature attends to?”

You felt your heart stop when he motioned to you. The woman eyed you. Now you could see a police badge at her belt.

“Maybe.”

“Then wouldn’t it be lovely to have someone who knows all the dirty secrets of that lovely place to help?”

He was still grinning. You wanted to punch him in those perfect teeth. But that wouldn’t be wise, since you weren’t even officially hired yet, right?

And that’s how you ended up in a certain police car sitting right next to a very proud Devil.


	2. Chapter 2

Awkwardness of being a third wheel has always been your favorite, and thanks to Lucifer, you had another chance at experiencing its full power.

The Detective that came for Lucifer was named Chloe, and she seemed a very hardworking and honest person, which were the traits you respected. What you didn’t like about her, was the decision to put you and your new boss at the back of her car together.

Hearing them talk (which sounded more like arguing), you felt forgotten and excluded, and you wished it could stay like this. Sure, you weren’t a criminal, but you’ve always felt jumpy in the presence of authorities. And now that you were all going to your university to catch a murderer… It was such an abstract thing to happen. You couldn’t help but wonder if you’ve ever met that person. The name didn’t tell you much, but it didn’t shake the feeling of uneasiness.

“Are you okay?”

The question surprised you. You’ve noticed Chloe eyeing you in the rear mirror. She turned the car through the gates to the campus.

“Of course. Never felt better.”

“Darling, you are a terrible liar,” Lucifer winced.

“And you are a terrible boss. I don’t get paid to solve murders.”

“Do you want to?” he’s immediately reached towards his pocket.

“No!”

He sighed dramatically. “Kids…”

Chloe parked smoothly and let you out. She was smiling slightly, looking at you. “Don’t let him overwhelm you.”

“I’ve had worse.”

“Um, I’m still here, if you haven’t notice, “Lucifer barged in closer.” And what exactly do you mean by that-”

“Let’s go,” Chloe ignored him, marching straight towards the yellow tapes securing the entrance to one of the dorms.

There were already people standing outside, whose curiosity couldn’t be tamed by such a trivial thing as early hour. You didn’t see any familiar faces, which made some of the stress leave you.

Even though you weren’t by any chance a popular student, you wished for some anonymity that could save you from questions on tomorrow classes.

Looking for a way to quietly get out, you found all the eyes plastered to Lucifer, who definitely appreciated every one of them. His smile was so bright it was a miracle no one got blinded. Well, that wasn’t exactly what you meant by anonymity, but it could do.

As you expected, no one paid you much attention as you slipped under the tape and followed Chloe.

The dorm has been cleaned of any prying eyes and the only people walking through its narrow corridors were police officers. It somehow felt inappropriate.

“Come on,” Chloe gestured to you and you followed her hesitantly. The officers didn’t pay you much attention once you were by her side.

“Lucifer stayed by the entrance, maybe we should wait for him?” you suggested.

“There’s no point. He’ll come when he gets bored.”

“That’s not very professional from a consultant.”

“He’s not a very professional consultant.”

“Then why bother taking him?” you asked confused.

Chloe took the stairs where ven more officers crowded.

“He has a talent for gathering information. Now, please don’t touch anything.”

You knew the ride and conversations should have somehow prepared you for what’s to come, but you didn’t feel ready to face a dead body, sprawled on the creaking floor of an insignificant room, the same as all the others through the corridor.

“Are you alright?” Chloe gave you a concerned look.

“Yeah, I’m just not sure what to do now.”

Lucifer emerged from behind you, a smug smile on his face even though the room was filled with the stench of blood. He patted you shoulder, gesturing widely around.

“As our favorite Detective says, have an open mind!”

Chloe frowned, not remembering ever using those words. Your attention turned the dead student, focusing on his face and distant eyes. For once, you were glad for the Lucifer’s warm hand on your shoulder.

“I think I know him, he used to be in a group with me last year. We haven’t talked much.”

“Is there anyone who would want him dead? Any recent arguments?” Chloe questioned.

“I’m not sure, but I know the boys he was close with. They should know more. He wasn’t anyone special in class, but I think he was really into sports and always talked how amazing he is at soccer. He trained twice a week.”

“Now, someone has been paying attention to details, well done,” Lucifer patted you again proudly. “And if you by chance remember the names of those naughty boys, I’m sure the Detective will be delighted that I was the one who suggested taking you there.”

“I do, but-”

“Lovely!”

You sighed, but told one of the officers the names. They were easy to remember, because they belonged to loud students that annoyed you every time you had to sit near them. They didn’t seem the type to murder someone in cold blood, though, but who were you to judge? You were the one bartending for a guy named after the Devil.

Chloe looked through the report of one of the technicians. “No sign of forced entry. Either he knew the murderer, or he didn’t have the only key.”

“What about the window, Detective? You know the boys,” Lucifer grinned. You had no idea how he could be so happy in the face of a tragedy.

“It’s a second floor,” you quietly reminded him.

“When I was a little angel, I did worse things.”

“How am I supposed to respond to that?”

“Preferably with hope that I’ll demonstrate.”

“I don’t think this is necessary,” Chloe cut in, waving Lucifer off you like a bug. She moved you out of the room.

The corridor was more quiet. Your eyes have started to water from the pictures taken of the body.

“Thank you so much for your help,” she said with a genuine smile. “I’ll drive you home-”

“No, it’s okay, I live nearby and I really need a walk after… all of this.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. If you have any more questions, just call me. Lucifer’s got my number.”

You left the dorms with a heavy burden on your shoulders. You weren’t sure about the reasons, though - you didn’t even know that guy well. Of course, it was still sad that something so barbaric happened so close to you, but there was nothing you could have done to prevent it.

You slipped under the yellow tape again, turning to the street. The classes for today would be cancelled once the word got to the staff, so you decided to sleep the stress off, especially since you’ve finally started to feel how tired you were after the night shift.

It was certainly the most bizzare first day at work you’ve ever had.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucifer could think of many more entertaining ways of spending the evening than sorting through a neverending heap of papers laying in front of him. He sighed, slumping in his chair again.

“I can’t, Detective.”

“You literally checked 2 pages.”

“It’s madness, how are we supposed to find our clue in all this?” he gestured wildly to the mess. “If I’m ever back in Hell, I should implement it as a new way of torture.”

“Working with you is a form of torture.”

“Did you say something, Detective?”

“Yeah, if you’re not going to help me, then at least bring me more coffee.”

“Gladly!”

Chloe sighed, rubbing her eyes. Something had been bothering her through the whole day, but she couldn’t quite grasp it. With one more murder of another college kid, she felt as if she was running out of time. She needed a breakthrough, and a quick one, that is. Her experience was telling her the murderer felt hunted, and that would either make him sloppy and careless or kill another person.

She compared 2 lists of close friends and relatives of both of the dead kids that you helped her create. It had a lot of names, but only few were on both. It was a far-fetched logic, but Chloe hoped whoever knew both of the victims, could cast some light on the case.

The expansive College culture, with all the special classes, trainings, lectures and a multitude of different groups has been a mess you have helped deal with a lot. Chloe had to admit that bringing you on the case was actually a good idea. Not that she would ever admit that to Lucifer.

She decided to call you, just in case you had some time after work to come to the precinct and lend a helping hand again.

You didn’t pick up the phone.

Lucifer came back with the coffee, grinning to one of the other officers. “Please tell me you’re not calling Detective Douche, it’s so much more pleasant without him around.”

“It’s nothing. Probably just a busy evening at Lux.”

“Oh, so you’ve been calling my little employee that’s currently your employee too? How lovely!”

“It’s not my employee, just a consultant, just like you.”

“And now we’re facing what the doctors would call denial!” Lucifer laughed, taking out his phone too. ”Those are some harsh words coming from an employer, I dare say. You should take notes on how to be a good boss.”

“From you?” she snickered. “You wish.”

“Strange.”

“What?”

“There’s no signal.”

Chloe’s laugh died in her throat. “Are you sure?”

“Well, it’s kinda hard to miss it -…”

Scattered thoughts were racing in Chloe’s head. That may have been just a coincidence, your phone may have run out of battery, you might have a really busy moment at Lux, but why would you turn it off completely?

Just a suspicion was all she sometimes had in her line of duty.

“Call Lux,” she told Lucifer. Something in her tone made him not want to question it.

He talked to the other bartender for a moment. Chloe stood up and paced closely around Lucifer, listening to the conversation.

“Nope,” the bartender said, loud music blasting from the speakers. “Some man came, said he was waiting for his date. Didn’t order much, so didn’t bother, but now I see he’s gone, and so is -”

“What did he look like? Did you see them both walking out of Lux?” Chloe interrupted, adrenaline already banging through her veins. Lucifer lost his good mood altogether when a foul realization hit him too.

“Umm, Asian, young, I guess he could be in one of those fancy colleges, I don’t know, he dressed like that. He had glasses and some kind of mark on his cheek? I didn’t look at him much…”

“Thank you,” Chloe muttered, already racing back to her desk. Papers fluttered to the floor as she digs through them.

Lucifer took a deep, unsteady breath. Something lingered in his eyes, but Chloe didn’t notice that, finally fishing out the sheet she was looking for.

She handed it to Lucifer and looked for her keys. “His name is Shun, and he’s in both of the lists. It’s a long shot, but it’s the best we have right now.”

Lucifer looked down at the sheet that seemed to burn his fingers. “He won’t be for much longer.”


	4. Chapter 4

Getting kidnapped seemed like much more fun on TV.

By now, you should have made some clever plan of escaping, or at least have a clue about where were you being held. Or maybe, if it was a happy movie, you could notice some hero lurking in the background, ready to step in and save your sorry ass. Instead, as all things in your life, you were left alone, in some muddy clothes, without any hope lurking behind a pipeline. Just a typical day.

He punched you again. Your head flew to the right as your vision blanked for a moment. Blood pooled in your mouth and dripped out of swollen lips, streaming down your chin.

“Tell me where they are!” he yelled. He wasn’t even waiting for your answers any more. He just wanted to let his anger out.

“I didn’t even know it was you,” the words came out mumbled, but it made no difference. He wouldn’t understand.

“I saw you! You were marching with the police, running around the place like you know everything. You know shit about what kind of people they were to me! They deserved it! They deserved it all!”

You let him rant, his words just a buzz in your ears. The ground you were laying on was cold, so it numbed the pain a little.

You barely knew Shun. You would have never guessed he was the killer in the case Lucifer brought you into. All you did was mention his name as one of the guys the dead were seen talking to. You didn’t even know the kind of relationship they had going on and to be honest, you didn’t care. Your face was bloody and your arms and legs tied up and all you wanted was to smash his head open.

He kicked you halfheartedly before wandering somewhere. Your head hurt so much it distorted your vision. Time was an abstract concept, and the lack of any windows around made it impossible to guess how long you’d been there.

Too short for people to notice, probably. You should be in Lux, on your shift, but people would think you were just enjoying the never-ending party. No one would look for you.

It was getting harder and harder to keep track of your thoughts. The cold in the air made you shiver and the dryness in your throat begged for a drop of water.

A crash came from a place you couldn’t see because of your position. Shouts filled the air, hurting your ears. The ringing became louder. You hoped Shun didn’t damage them in any way.

Lights blinded you for a moment. You didn’t even notice how dark it was before. Involuntary tears raised in your eyes.

Someone entered your vision. Fancy shoes stopped close to your head. Lucifer pulled you up with more ease than you’d have suspected. He never looked strong enough to make it work, but somehow he made the rope snap and free your limbs.

“Are you okay?” he asked, watching you wince as the circulation came back to them. “What did he do-”

“It doesn’t matter,” you muttered. Chloe cuffed Shun behind Lucifer’s back. She didn’t look gentle. “I’m just glad it’s over. But what are you doing here?” you frowned.

“Fixing my mistakes.”

He must have said something more, but you couldn’t hear him. For a moment, you saw him move his lips, but no sound made its way to you. It felt as if a barrier suddenly covered you.

You didn’t have enough time to think about it as the world went black.


	5. Chapter 5

The world kept spinning around no matter how hard you tried to focus.

You couldn’t shake off the feeling of being on a boat on a very stormy sea. Your exhausted mind muttered feverish advices. If you didn’t hold onto reality, you’d fall off and drown. It made some sense, in the state you were, but something prickled your mind, suggesting it was worth a second thought. You couldn’t bear to think that much.

Some time must have passed when you closed your eyes, but the only indication of it was the darkness to your left. It moved.

“How are we feeling today, love?” the deep, accented words stirred something in your mind. You knew that voice.

“I think I need a few days off, boss.”

Your voice was painful to hear, scratchy and strained. You welcomed a glass of water. It was the best water you’d ever tasted.

Focus was still a difficult thing to achieve, but you started recognizing your surroundings. Or, at the very least, understand its meaning.

“Why am I in a hospital?”

Some emotion crossed Lucifer’s face, but it was too quick for you to fully recognize it. He forced a halfwitted smile.

“I’m afraid it’s the place that heals little humans like you. Or so I read in a pamphlet. The food is terrible, I must say, though.”

If your brain wasn’t already spinning inside your skull, you might have considered nodding. Instead, you looked down at yourself. You didn’t really feel injured.

“What happened? I don’t want to be here.”

Sadness and something darker, lurking under the surface of his face showed for a moment. “I’m afraid this will be the best option for now. You’re safe now, and the case is closed, but, um, you need to rest.”

Something squeezed deep inside your stomach, the first tremor of stress or maybe fear, pinching your side. You hated what was left unsaid, so much so that the monitor above your head picked up your quickening heartbeat.

“What are you talking about?” You asked with more fury than intended, but control was unavailable at the moment. The world was a dizzy and alien place around you and the trapping walls and monitors and all those blindingly white lights were becoming too much.

Some of that worry was mirrored on Lucifer’s face when he raised up to push you back on the bed, gentle, but firm.

“It’s alright, but you have to lay down…”

“I remember everything, Lucifer, I was not shot, I was not hurt-”

“He drugged you. It’s still wearing off.”

The truth was shorter than you expected, but made perfect sense. Your hands shook. Lucifer patted your left one.

“Why are you here, though? Out of all the people…”

He shrugged. His smile got more honest.

“How else would I take care of my favorite employee?”

You growled. You forgot about the job.

“How can I be your favorite if I left work early?”

“Now you’re just complicating things for the sake of it, aren’t you, little devil?“

“Does it earn me a pay rise, at least?” you raised an eyebrow.

“Only if you ask nicely.”

A knock on the doorframe caught you off guard. A nurse smiled before stepping in.

“I’m glad you’re awake, but we have to run some tests now, if you don’t mind,” she shot a lingering look at Lucifer, probably wishing he’d resist.

He stood up, though, taking his jacket from the chair. He looked at you on his way out. “Good thing you earned your vacation early. I’m such a good employer.”

“The best,” you admitted.


	6. Chapter 6

The first days after leaving the hospital were different from what you would have imagined. You didn't stress as much as you probably should have. You hadn't been to classes for a few days now, but you couldn't bring yourself to ask anyone about it yet. No doubt everyone already heard what happened. The questions would never stop, and your patience was not in the best shape.

Other than that, you actually felt fine. Still a little tired, but the bruises from the ropes Shun used to tie you up with were almost gone. What surprised you the most was that you didn't really feel much towards him anymore. He was gone from your life, waiting to hear his sentence. It was over.

Of course, you were still bitter about getting kidnapped and drugged in order to stay calm, but as far as you were concerned, your recovery was rather quick. Normally, you'd have to stress over the medical bills, but someone had already taken care of it and you had an idea who that was.

You entered Lux at a fairly early hour. It was open for the general public, but without the blasting music, lights, and drunk crowds it seemed lonely and deserted.

Lucifer raised from a stool by the bar the moment he laid eyes on you.

"No, no, no, this is not where you're supposed to be-"

"Don't you dare drag me to your car and drive me home again. I need rest, but I also need some exercise and your club is on my way."

You were not even staggering, but he made you sit down as if you would black out any minute. You'd never seen him so disconcerted.

"Are you okay, boss? You look way worse than me and that's not easy," you noticed, taking in his messy hair and the smell of too many drinks.

You didn't work at Lux long, but that was unusual.

Lucifer dropped your gaze, waving the bartender away. It wasn't a nice gesture, but given that Lucifer was the owner, the bartender shrugged it off and went somewhere to chill with a drink.

For a while, it was only the two of you, the spacious and luxurious club cold and quiet.

"Boss."

He didn't look up.

"It was not your fault."

His jaw clenched. Lucifer downed the rest of his drink and leaned over the bar to get a new bottle. Back at the hospital when he checked on you, he seemed rather composed, but the longer you looked at him right now, the more cracks in his usual cheery self you noticed. Sometimes, when people were left alone with their thoughts, they drowned in them.

"Going with Shun was my choice and my mistake, no one else-"

"You're forgetting that there indeed was someone else," Lucifer stopped you abruptly. "And without whom, you'd never even be a part of that damned case."

"You're whining like a little girl, boss."

"Excuse me?" he looked bewildered and for a moment you thought that alcohol might actually work on him.

You put his bottle away.

"Shit happens, boss, and it's rarely anyone's fault. I'm not gonna lie and say it's no big deal, but we couldn't have done much to prevent it, therefore it was no one's fault. I know this situation is not perfect, but it's what we have to live with. Now get over it and move on."

Lucifer raised his eyebrows, a poor shadow of his familiar smile ghosted over his lips.

"Bold words, especially if aimed towards your employer."

"I have a feeling he'll be fine. He's the best boss in the city, after all."

"Damn right, he is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a really pleasant mini-series to write. I hope you enjoyed it too :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it! You can visit me at silence-burns.tumblr.com too!


End file.
